


One Dream Away

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams can take over one's reality quite quickly. At least, that's what Jonathan Smith believes. When he starts to have reoccurring dreams of a familiar person, he sets himself on a mission to figure out who this mystery person is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dream Away

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty-seven: A story that features a song or poem.
> 
> A/N: I do not own the lyrics used in this story or the characters used.

_Woke up sweating from a dream_

_With a different kind of feeling, oh_

_All day long my heart was beating_

_Searching for the meaning, oh_

Another dream, another glance at his mystery woman’s face. She seemed familiar, yet he couldn’t place her, no matter how many dreams he had had. It was always her profile he saw, never her whole face. He wished he could find out what she looked like, his dream girl. He always woke with a start whenever he had these dreams and knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep. Turning his head, he looked over at his alarm clock. At least he made it until six this time.

Jonathan left his flat half seven and walked the few blocks to his campus office. He passed several students on his way who bid him hello before he ducked into his set of offices. Rose was sitting at her desk, typing away. _Lesson plans._ He thought to himself as he hung his coat up.

“Good morning Jon.”

“Morning Rose.”

“Coffee?” She questioned as she stood up from her chair, smoothing out her skirt.

It had been seven years since Rose had walked into his life. Now, now she was his lifesaver. Aside from being his assistant, she had become one of his closest friends. He glanced over at her, a puzzled look crossing his features. There was something about her, something different. He couldn’t pinpoint it.

She cleared her throat, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. “Jon?”

“Sorry, coffee. Yes. Ta.”

“I’ll bring it into your office.” Rose walked over to the pot of coffee she had going and fixed a mug for him as she hummed softly to herself.

He watched her for a few moments before he crossed the small space and headed into his office, leaving the door open behind him. As he settled down at his desk and pulled out the stack of papers he needed to grade, Rose walked in with his coffee. He glanced up and it was then that he saw it.

_Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_

_We were just wasting time, uh uh babe_

_For my whole life, we never crossed the line_

_Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_

It was her. She was the woman in his dreams.

“Are you all right?” Rose questioned as she placed the mug down on his desk. “Were you able to sleep last night?”

Jonathan brought himself out of his trance and shook his head slightly. “Not as much as I had hoped to.”

“Well, you only have two classes today. Leave early and get some rest, yeah?”

“I will try.”

“Let me know if you need anything else.” As she left, Rose turned her head and gave him a bright smile before heading back to her desk.

_It was always you_

_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_

_All this time_

_It was always you_

_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied_

_Satisfied_

_It was always you, you_

_No more guessing who_

_Looking back now I know it was always you_

_Always you_

He bent his head low and started to mark the tests in front of him. It could be his mind was playing tricks on him, right? Rose couldn’t be his mystery woman. She was a fixture in his life. Someone he saw five, sometimes six, times a week. Throwing his pen down, he let out a frustrated sigh. For the past four months, he had the same dream. He was standing in a crowded room and the only person he saw was her. But never her face. Always her profile.

Why now? In the seven years he knew her, why did he start dreaming of her now? It had been almost seven months since he had gone out on a date, mostly due to his schedule. He never found a connection with any of the women he went out with. Things were always too dull for him. He never blamed the women, he knew it was him. There was always something missing.

He shut his eyes and tried to bring up his reoccurring dream. The woman had Rose’s shape, her hair length, and if he thought about it, her nose. Perhaps this was his subconscious trying to tell him that he did fancy Rose, no matter how many times he tried to talk himself out of it.

_All my hidden desires_

_Finally came alive, hmm_

_No, I never told lies_

_To you so why would I_

_Start tonight_

Jonathan always imagined what courting Rose would be like. When they had first met, she was a student. Not one of his, but a student of his friend Sarah Jane. She had been in her last semester and Sarah Jane had introduced her to Jonathan. They had become fast friends and when she graduated, he offered her a job.

_“I don’t know anything about astrophysics.” She had told him. “I’m a writer.”_

_“I can teach you what you may need to know.” He had offered shyly._

_“Yeah, all right.” She had agreed after a few moments, her grin bright._

_“Wonderful.” He grinned, oblivious to the smile Sarah Jane was giving the pair._

“Doctor Smith?” Rose knocked softly on the door before opening it.

Jonathan shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “Yes, Rose?”

“Mr. Lucas wants to know if you’ll be holding office hours this afternoon.” She opened the door further, gesturing to the young man that was standing by her desk.

“Not this afternoon. I will have them tomorrow though. From one until half six.”

“I’ll let him know. Ta.” Stepping from the room, she shut the door behind her, leaving him to his thoughts once more.

_Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_

_We were just wasting time, uh uh yeah_

_For my whole life, we never crossed the line_

_Only friends in my mind, but now I realize_

Despite wanting to court her, Jonathan never made any advances. Their friendship meant too much to him, to both of them. He needed to talk to her. Away from campus, away from their everyday routine.

Checking his watch, he grabbed the materials he needed for his first class before leaving his office. Looking over to Rose’s desk, he saw she was typing away. “I’ll see you later?” He questioned, trying not to break her concentration.

“I’ll be here. Do you want me to get you anything for lunch?”

“No, thank you. I was going to leave after my second class.”

Rose nodded her head softly as she bit her bottom lip. “If there’s anything you want to talk about, I’m here.”

“I may take you up on that.” With a slight nod he walked out of the office and headed towards his classroom, his thoughts focused on Rose.

_It was always you_

_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_

_All this time_

_It was always you_

_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied_

_Satisfied_

_It was always you, you_

_No more guessing who_

_Looking back now I know it was always you_

_Always you_

It was late that evening when he gave up grading papers. He had sent a few messages to Rose, asking if they could talk and to invite her over. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous. Rose has been to his flat numerous times over the past few years as he had hers. He was startled from his thoughts when she rang the bell. Going over to the door he buzzed her up before unlocking the door. He moved over to the kitchen table and tried to resume his grading.

“Jon?” Rose called as she walked in, closing the door behind her. “I know you didn’t eat so I brought chips.”

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Making her way down the short hallway, Rose gave him a grin as she set the bag down. “I think this is the longest I’ve seen you trying to grade tests.”

“I’ve been a bit distracted today.”

“Want to talk about it?” She handed him a container filled with chips before sitting down next to him at the table with her own container. “You’ve been distracted for the past few months.”

“I keep having this dream.”

“What’s it about?”

He cleared his throat softly, deciding not to make eye contact with her. “I’m walking through this building and everywhere I turn I see this person. But I can never make them out. I just always see their profile. Everyone else in the building is blurred out, but this person is clear. Except one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t see their face. I can only see their profile.”

Rose hummed softly as she bit into a chip. “Suppose it’s someone you’ve only seen a glimpse of?”

“Quite possibly. There is something else.”

“About your dream? You can tell me.” She wrinkled her nose a bit. “Unless it’s private.”

“It’s nothing like that, Rose.” He shifted slightly in his seat. “I believe the woman in my dream is you.”

“Come again?” She stared at him, blinking once.

“I noticed it today when you were in my office. The woman in my dream has the same nose as you do and the hair length. It’s the same as how you had it when we first met.”

“So you’re saying you’ve been having dreams about me for the past few months?” She questioned slowly, trying to wrap her head around this.

“I believe so, yes.”

“Why?”

Jonathan shook his head softly. “I’m not entirely sure, Rose. I believe it’s my subconscious trying to tell me something.”

_Ah, yeah (you, you, you, always you, you, you)_

_Ah, yeah (you, you, you, always you, you, you)_

“What is it trying to tell you?”

“The reason why it never worked with Grace, or Charlie, or any of the other women I dated was because they weren’t you.” Seeing her confused look he reached over and held his hand out to her. When she slipped her hand into his, he squeezed it gently. “I know I’m not making any sense right now.”

Rose cracked a smile, tilting her head to the side. “You’ve never said anything.”

“I couldn’t. You never said anything either.” He reminded her softly.

“Why now then?”

“I realized that I needed to. Before it was too late.” He furrowed his brow. “What is the phrase you like to say?”

“You got your head out of your arse?”

He grinned. “Yes, that one.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I fancy you Rose Tyler and I would very much like the chance to court you, if you’ll allow me.”

“Court me?”

“Yes.”

“Our second date better be something other than chips.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

_Woke up sweating from a dream_

_With a different kind of feeling_

It had been late by the time they had finished talking and eating their chips that Jonathan invited Rose to stay over. She had insisted she would be fine walking home, but he wouldn’t have it. He could have drove her home or called a taxi, but by the time he realized they both had work the next morning, it was after midnight. He walked her over to the guest room and bid her a goodnight with a kiss to her cheek before walking down the hall to his own bedroom. He would need to work diligently the next day to have his papers graded in order to give them back to his class on Friday. Hopefully after tonight he would be able to concentrate again.

When he woke the next morning, he quickly shut his alarm off before noticing that Rose was curled up against his side, her hair splashed out on the pillow. He did have the dream again, only this time, he saw the woman’s face. It had been Rose. At least, that’s what he was going to tell himself. He was convinced it had been her all along. It would always be her, the woman of his dreams.

_It was always you_

_Even if I could not see it all this time_

_All this time_

_It was always you (always)_

_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_

_It was always you, you_

_No more guessing who_

_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_

_It was always you_

 


End file.
